


Embers to Ashes

by hellosweetie17



Series: Roy/Ed Week: 2017 Edition [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Hallucinations, M/M, Nightmares, Pain, RoyEd Week, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellosweetie17/pseuds/hellosweetie17
Summary: Roy always dreams in black and white. When he wakes, he sees fire.





	Embers to Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> For [Roy/Ed Week 2017](http://royedweek.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Day 3: The war was in color.

The smell of charred skin stung his nose. The dry smoke rising from the remains scraped down his throat and burned his lungs.

With a harsh jolt, Roy shot up in bed. He bowed his head toward his legs, his damp black hair falling into his eyes as he coughed and dry heaved.

Next to him, he heard the quiet sounds of the silk sheets rustling, the bedsprings creaking beneath his partner’s weight. He let out a quiet, choked whimper when he felt a hand press against his right cheek; it was too hot and scorched his clammy skin.

“Roy,” came Edward’s gentle whisper. “Look at me.”

He swallowed thickly, shaking his head. He didn't want to know—didn't want to see what he knew wasn't there. Roy squeezed his eyes closed. Cold, wet tears cascaded down his cheeks and traveled along his jawline, dripping from his chin.

The pad of Edward's thumb wiped away a wayward tear before it joined the rest of his fingers to comb through Roy’s dark tresses; he tucked a few sweat-slicked strands behind his ear. Roy exhaled a shuddering sigh that ended in a painful hiccup.

Mustang felt his lover’s other palm caress his left cheek; he nearly winced under the cautious touch. Albeit hesitantly, he allowed the young man to gently turn his head to face what he had hoped wasn't there.

“Open your eyes,” urged Ed.

With a final shake of his head, Roy blinked opened his red-rimmed eyes and stared at his other half through a haze of unshed tears. Mustang opened his mouth to speak, but his strangled words caught in his throat while his heart pounded in his ears.

Transfixed, Roy watched as Edward’s body smoldered and his charred skin cracked, sending jagged, broken lines racing down his bare form. The flickering embers simmered beneath his crisp flesh, while plumes of pungent smoke rose from their fissures. Roy placed his trembling knuckles on Edward’s cheek and brushed them along his once silky skin. And when the graying flesh peeled away with the stroke of his fingers, his eyes widened in mortification as they followed the trail of ash dancing in the breeze.

He made a move to pull away, but his wrist was caught by a warm hand. He closed his eyes, taking in deep breaths. Slowly, he opened them and stared into Edward’s warm, golden gaze.

Roy sucked in a harsh breath of air and exhaled it through his nose. “E-Ed,” he rasped, blinking away the last of his tears. “You—” he paused, clearing his throat. “You’re still here?”

“Of course I am,” replied Ed.

Roy’s brow furrowed in confusion and his heart clenched. He thought for a few moments before shaking his head profusely. “But you d—”

Smiling sadly, Edward placed a finger over Roy’s lips. “I told you I’d always be with you, old man.”


End file.
